Talk:Invisible Pink Unicorn
N Seriously, how is this even a superhero? His story is, he was imprisoned in a Nazi concentration camp. And then he died there. No powers. No cause. No plot. Just a guy in a pink cape who was sad and then died. Great character! These shells of characters accompanied by heromaker-knock-off art seriously need to go on a whole other wiki. These are just annoying and epically lame. You know there are another 2360 profiles for you to look at, right?Cebr1979 (talk) 04:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) And I'm actually not done this one. I got stuck doing something at work and won't finish him till tomorrow.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:44, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with the above. This Character is just a Militant Atheist trope made ointo a stock doll body. I mean, why else would he go against Religious Cruelty specifically? Nothing in his article sugests a Reason. But I've spoken to enough Anti-Christian SAtheists to know the answer; The Nazi's were Christians. Hitler was a devout Catholic. The Ideals the Nazis stood for were based on Christianity. The Catholic Church never excommunicated them and fully suupported the Nazi Cause. The thing is, this isn't True. Hitler hated Christianity. And I don't care if God With Us was on th belt buckles, God is not inhernnlt or exclusively a Christian concept. I also do't care about the Mein Kemt quotes or POublic Speeches. We have loads of materials from the Nazi papers and from those who knew him like Speers or Goebbles to confirm this. And Catholics suffered persecution under the Nazis. But this Atheisty hero goes agaisnt Religious Cruelty even thugh many Catholics, Jehovah's Witnesses, and Protestants died in the camps, too. And the whole Scince VS Religion theme is really tiresome. The myth that Scinece and Religion are mutually exclusive and acively Hostille to each other, with Science giving us the Truth of course, and always winning, is idiotic. Science and Religion arn't inherantly hostile or incomoatible, and many Religious people areS Scientists. (And I see Atheists as Religious too, even though Athiesm is not a Religion it a lack of beleifin a god yes I know...) In fact, there are many Scientists who are Christians. And the trope that there is o evidnce for God, which is twhat the Invisible Pibnk Unicorn lampoons, is not really True either. You can look up the arguments for God's existence on sources like the Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. I'd also like to know how he leans heavly on Science to fight Religious Cruelty. Not only could those Religious people also use Sicnece to stop him, something the trope won't allow but which could happen, but realistically most forms of Religious movement have nothing to do with Science and are more cultural in nature. For example, if Invisible Pink Unicorn wanted to fight those Evil Bad Awful Fundamentalist Christians who say he is evil and goin to Hell for being Gay, he really can't use Science to stopp that since Science dons't support the idea peopel are born gay, and even if it did, given how most Churches teach HumanNature is corrupted since the Fall, it'd make little sence for them to change. Especially if they are the usual Caricatures of Christians Atheists lik to depict. I mean, I guess Invisible Pink Unicorn could stop them by usijng some sort of weapon develped by Science, but the Fundamentlists canget acess to weapons too, and I won't go far enough into the whole Religious people hate Science myth to pretend they'd never use weapons when you are trying to draw a link between Religion and nazi's. The Nazi's didn't use clubs and stone spears to round people up for the camps. The concept just cmes off as Bigoted. He seems less like a SUperhero and more like a Propaganda tool. Ironically, he's the same as those Noble Nazis with broad shouldners and swuare HJaws who decorated Nazi popaganda. SKWills (talk) 18:54, November 13, 2019 (UTC)SKWills :I didn't even read all of that. His "anti-religion" stance is because he's gay and it's the Bible that says that's bad.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:24, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::I've now read your whole post and... Good thing the character is open sourced! By all means: feel free to use him in any story you wanna write about all the things you've said! Just do please try and improve on your spelling and grammar first. Cheerio!Cebr1979 (talk) 09:16, November 14, 2019 (UTC) My Grammar is perfecly fine. Its only my spelling that is off. And I am dyslexic. Also, the Bible, really? That's not a good enough Reason, given he is in modern Times and there are Churches that perform Same Sex marriages. it also doens't explain how he "uses Science" to defeat Religion. It just comes off as an abusive and nnacurate stertype. And one we'd never use to oppose, say, Islam, or some other Religion. SKWills (talk) 20:03, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :Dude... your grammar is as deplorable as your spelling and that has nothing to do with dyslexia. Also, when you say, "It just comes off as an abusive and nnacurate stertype. And one we'd never use to oppose, say, Islam, or some other Religion..." :What is the name of the religion I have "abused" or "inaccurately stereotyped?" I'm absolutely just dying to know.Cebr1979 (talk) 07:24, November 19, 2019 (UTC)